The Cracked Mirror
by Zandrellia
Summary: Small Lady has become extremely depressed and decides to run away. What will happen to her and where will she go?
1. Authors Notes

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
About the Story:  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
No one else. Sorry but I think that there just aren't enough fanfictions   
about secondary and minor characters.   
  
To me Small Lady and Elios share a very special bond. This isn't a bond of   
time or effort because as you can see it is already there when they first   
meet and even after when they keep so much a secret. These relationships   
are rare and seldom form into more than just deep friends due to the   
constant denial most people have for this type of love.   
I wanted to do my best to shine more light onto that love and give it the   
meaning and chance that I think it should have. Anyone who has ever been a   
young girl in love can easily tell you that Small Lady is desperately in   
love with Elios. She doesn't care that he comes in the form of a pegasus   
or a man. As long as Elios is the one inside that's all that matters to   
her.   
However many take this as a type of puppy love simply because she's the   
only one making goo-goo eyes. How wrong can they be?  
I think of Elios and I think of his surroundings and his upbringing. If he   
always lived in Elysion I don't think he had time to go and experience the   
opposite sex. Honestly I think he has a hard time talking to people at all   
due to his lifestyle. He's a hermit. He doesn't understand feelings like   
most do because of this. Not that it's his fault.   
Many overlook this fact about Elios and would point out that he talks to   
Endymion/Mamoru at certain points in the series and each of the sailor   
scouts have dreams of flying with Pegasus. But all of those people were   
connected to Earth and Elysion and the Silver Millenium and therefore he   
already basically knew of them. However, I doubt if you went up to say..  
Molly/Naru and asked her if she talked to flying pegasus' in her dreams   
she would give you her classic new york laugh and check to see if you are   
ill.  
  
These are many reasons why I have made Small Lady so emotional(after all   
she IS a teenager) and Elios so distantly unknowing.   
  
Some other characters that have changed are:  
  
Makoto: She's a little airheaded now. That's ok though, it's not like   
she's stupid. Just seriously bored. She really wants to go out and kick   
some butt. Problem is there aren't any bad guys to kick around.   
  
Rei: Rei is a very jealous person. In this story the only thing that   
changes about her is that I magnify that a little more to add angst.   
Maybe she's just on that time of the month? ;)   
  
Endymion: Now that he's King, is married to his beautiful princess, has   
all of his memories back, doesn't have to go prancing around as Tuxedo   
Mask so that someone can save Sailor Moon's butt when she's in a jam, and   
everything is all peaceful there really isn't much for this man to do. So..   
what did I have him do first off? Have a party and get drunk of course!   
(No offence to major Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru/Endymion fans) It wasn't meant to   
be mean. I just think it's time the guy took a break. So in this story   
he's much more laied back.   
  
Luna: She's a bit less fiesty but still has a fire inside. A devoted mother   
now and not really any form of aide but just a friend with good advice.   
Basically, while I think Luna is the greatest, she had to take a step away   
from center stage for this story.  
  
  
About the Author:   
This is also my first fanfiction that I have ever given thought to posting   
for others to read. Most people say my writing is good so I hope that this   
story is not unbearable. If it is go ahead and tell me, I won't mind. But   
only constructive critisizim please. ;) (So no flaming or slandering. If it   
sucked tell me why and I will do better next time.)  
  
Disclaimers:  
Yep I'm putting my disclaimers for the entire story here and only here.   
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea and none of the characters   
represented in this fictional work were my origional ideas. 


	2. Part One: The Beginning

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****The Cracked Mirror*****  
  
***The Beginning***  
The mirrior shatters into hundreds of pieces as the heavy object collides   
with it. The young woman inhales audibly and quickly turns, raising her   
arms above her head to protect her face as shards of broken glass fly at   
her.   
A small grey kitten runs in at the sound only to see the girl falling with   
many pieces of broken glass imbedded in her body, quickly drenching the   
crisp white gown and the long beautiful hair with blood.   
"Oh dear! Princess!!" As the kitten exclaims she runs out the room to get   
some assistance for her injured friend, leaving the girl on the floor   
alone.  
"..Elios.." The girl moans before she falls unconcious.   
  
***  
  
"Help! The Princess!! Help! Your Majesties?! Help!" The frightened kitten   
ran in screaming at the top of her lungs during a political ball.(which   
wasn't very formal, more of an excuse to party ;)   
Everyone turned to the kitten and the room suddenly silenced as the King   
and Queen ran with their guard, following the kitten to the princess' room.   
Serenity was flushed with the small amount of liquor she had already had   
and her husband was already well past drunk but they ran with perfect   
ease to the young girl's room.   
  
"Smally Lady!!!!" The terrified queen suddenly runs to her daughter's side.  
"What happened?! Who did this?!" A now enfuriated king demanded at the   
little kitten.   
"Please your majesty. I do not know. I found her like this. I heard a loud   
crash and came to see what it was and found her on the floor!" With this   
the kitten ran off crying to the comfort of her parents.   
  
"Quickly girls we need to transform now and you too muffin, I need your   
energy." Serenity was too embaressed to admit that she was too drunk to   
heal her daughter herself.   
"Right, let's hurry and help her so we can find who did this and make   
them pay!" Makoto said and she and the others transformed into the sailor   
scouts.  
Everyone huddled around the girl, placing their hands on the person next   
to them, forming a circle leading to Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask stood   
behind his wife with a hand on each of her shoulders, giving her all   
the energy he could.  
A glow formed around the room and Sailor Moon began to sweat with the   
strain of a power she hadn't used in a long time. Soon all the glass was   
gone and the wounds began to close and heal.   
Everyone stood and Tuxedo Mask lifted his daughter in his arms and laied   
her in her bed.   
  
"Wake up Small Lady." A now detransformed Serenity whispered to her   
daughter.   
But the girl did not wake. "What's wrong!? She should be fine!"  
Ami walked over and began to run some tests with her compact computer,   
however it was limited in what it could do. "She is in perfect health.   
There has to be another reason as to why she has not regained   
conciousness."  
"Has anyone bothered to look at what smashed the mirror?" A rather angry   
voice from the vicinity of the floor asked.   
"What do you mean Luna?" Serenity asked.  
The black cat and very upset mother pointed at the replica of the crystal   
bell that Small Lady had requested be made for her when she returned from   
the past.  
It was quite heavy and made of a deep golden metal, painted in all the   
right places. All except the places that had worn from holding and chipped   
from the impact with the mirror.  
  
"Do you think she did it because of the Pegasus?" Minako asked, suddenly   
unsure if there would be an enemy to catch.  
"It's possible. After all she really loves him and they were great friends.   
She's bound to miss that." Rei said as she began to walk out of the room.  
"Where are you going Rei? I thought we were going to make whoever did this   
to Small Lady pay." Makoto said with a little dissapointment in her voice.  
"I'm going to go and try to cheer Diana up before she causes her dad any   
more stress. She's probably scared to death. Small Lady means more to her   
than to that Pegasus. At least Diana sticks around." With that Rei leaves   
in a huff with Luna following.   
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Small Lady turns as she glances at her surroundings,   
noticing that she can barely see due to the bright white light shining   
everywhere.   
"What a funny place this is." She laughs as a small chipmunk comes up to   
her in search of food. Picking up the small animal she is amazed that it   
is not afraid of her. "Do you have friends like me here?" She asks the   
small rodent as she cuddles and pets it.   
The chipmunk turns it's head to the side and blinks at her as if   
pondering the meaning of her question.   
  
"Of course he has friends here but I would not say they are like you."   
Small Lady jumps at the voice but a part of her screams with memory.   
  
"Elios?" A barely audible whisper comes from her as she turns frantically   
searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Yes maiden, I am here." She turns as a hand reaches out and touches her on   
the shoulder only to look into deep amber eyes.   
  
"Elios! It is you! I've missed you so. Where have you been, why didn't you   
return to me?" All of this came in one sudden breath as she throws her arms   
around him, drenching his clothes with her tears.  
  
"Do not cry. I am here for you." He says as he wraps his arms around her.   
"However I am also not here. What you are experiencing is a serious   
problem. Your dream mirror is beginning to crack. This rarely happens and   
for most it is only when one is creating a new dream to replace one they   
feel is out of reach. Yours is special, though, and I see no cause in why   
it would begin to crack. Are you ill?" He said all this slowly and with   
a sure tone as not to frighten her any more while he held the sobbing   
girl close to him.  
  
She sighed slightly and closed her eyes. "Yes Elios. I am ill. I am   
suffering from the worst illness that ever faced mankind."  
  
"Tell me, what is this illness. Perhaps I can find a cure for it." His   
voice was no longer calm and she could tell that he was truly beginning   
to worry for her physical health.   
  
She gently pushed away from him and wiped her tear stained face. "I'm   
suffering from a broken heart." With that she turned and ran from him, not   
caring where she went or if she would go anywhere at all.   
  
-A broken heart?! But how? She's beautiful and strong. How could one not   
return the love of such a creature?- He thought for a long time as he sat   
down deciding it would be best to remain there for her if she needed him.   
  
Eventually he fell asleep under a cherry tree. The chipmunk came up and   
nestled up next to Elios and it soon fell asleep too.   
  
*****End Part One***** 


	3. Part Two: Runaway

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Runaway*****  
  
"Oww!" The girl howled out and glared at the offending ankle. "How did I   
get here?"   
  
Pushing herself up she blinked with hazy eyes at her surroundings as the   
memories of what happened came to her. Tears began to pool in her red eyes   
and she shook with the effort of her sobbing.   
  
"I must not do this. I am a princess of the moon and the earth. I should be   
stronger than both my mother and my father. Enough to not care that they   
will soon forget me. To not care that I will have no one who sees or loves   
me."   
  
With newfound determination the young princess attempted to stand and with   
the shot of pain that ran through her leg remembered her sprained ankle.   
  
"I must have tripped and fell. No matter. I can live with a little pain."  
  
Wiping her hand over her sweaty and mattled hair she began to walk, not   
caring where she went.   
  
A bright light overtook her surroundings and she suddenly could not see   
her own hands.  
  
***  
  
Small Lady awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. She was home in her   
own room. The mirror she had broken was already replaced by another and   
the glass gone from the room.   
  
Beside her, asleep on a chair, sat Sailor Mercury with a purring Diana in   
her lap. Keeping the night watch on the princess. Small Lady smiled at her   
two friends and slipped out of the bed quietly.   
  
Walking to her desk she found her usual stationary and began to write a   
letter to her friends and family. When she was finished she folded the   
letter in half and placed it on her pillow.   
  
Gathering a few items she fled from the room and ran down the halls of the   
beautiful palace. Finding her way into the back part of her father's rose   
garden she threw her items over the wall and climbed over, never to return.  
  
As the sun began to rise slowly all that could be seen of the princess that   
once lived in the lovely palace was a tired but determined woman walking   
off towards the east.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mercury yawned lightly and stretched as she woke up to a bright and   
beautiful morning. Glancing at the beside clock she noticed it was nine in   
the morning. All was as it should be.   
  
It was at this moment that the peaceful day was put to a halt as the   
soldier noticed the empty bed and the note apon it. Slowly picking up the   
note she thought perhaps the princess had awoken and left her a thank you   
note for taking care of her. Yes, that had to be it.   
  
As she read the note she felt herself scream but could not believe it was   
her own voice. The King and Queen followed by the other guards ran in   
quickly, most still in their night attire.   
  
Serenity took the note from her shocked and speechless friend and read what   
was on it. The Queen looked from the note to Sailor Mercury and then to her   
husband. As she looked back at the note and read it aloud she felt herself   
begin to die inside. "To all it may concern: I have fled this life and wish   
to live as a human being and not a figure head. I am something that none of   
you will ever understand and I must find my own inner peace if I am to ever   
live a full life. Do not come looking for me. Love, The Former Small Lady"  
  
At this the Queen dropped the note and fainted.   
  
***  
  
Sitting alone in a dark forest glen the girl combed her hair and glanced   
at her reflection to see if it looked right. With a satisfied smile she   
ran her fingers through her now shoulder length pink hair and noticed   
that it curled nicely now that it wasn't so long. Her mother would have   
been mortified to know that she had cut her lengthy hair but she was an   
adult now and no longer felt the requirement to keep tradition.   
  
Glancing at her dying fire she decided it would be best to start moving   
again. "I cannot stay in one place for too long or they will find me at   
such a close distance. I just hope they can understand and forgive me."  
  
And so she began her trek again, wondering if she would ever find a place   
to live in peace.   
  
*****End Part Two***** 


	4. Part Three: Realizations

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Realizations*****  
  
A very bloated Sailor Ceres was furiously pacing before her hungover king. No   
one in the entire kingdom wanted to be in his shoes at this moment. His wife   
was still unconcious, his daughter was still missing, his head was still   
spinning, and a pregnant Sailor Ceres was extremely angry with him. It just   
wasn't his day. So he did the one thing he could think of.  
  
"Ceres go talk to Ami she knows more about what's going on than I do. And   
make sure you get Pallas to give you something to eat, I'm sure you're   
famished." With that he practically ran into his bedchambers to sleep.   
  
"Argh! Men! I can't stand them! But, yeah maybe I am hungry. Oh Pallas! Come   
here dear! Breakfast time for the little ones!" Ceres mumbles turned into a   
sing song as she went on, traveling in her own hormone induced world.   
  
A raggedy looking Pallas came around the corner still in her bedclothes. She   
groaned as she saw Ceres up and about and suddenly cheery but ready to blow   
with anger at any moment. She sighed and went up to her friend who she had   
become nursemaid to. "Ok, ok! Let's go get you and your little army that   
you're carrying some breakfast. Then perhaps I can go back to bed."  
  
In her heart she missed Small Lady greatly, but in her mind she was ready to   
strangle the girl for leaving her with the duty of nursemaid to the pregnant   
sailor scout.   
  
As the two women wandered down the hazy hallway, lit by thick strips of   
morning light they both thought of their missing friend and wondered why   
fate had not given them the opportunity to persuade her to stay.  
  
***  
  
Elios awoke under a tree in his own home of Elysion wondering what had   
happened. Small Lady had apparently kicked him out as soon as she woke up,   
leaving him lying in his own world.   
  
He stood and brushed himself off while he wondered why she was in this   
condition. In his mind he remembered her voice as it broke through tears and   
told him of her broken heart. -How could anyone not love her?- He wondered to   
himself.  
  
As he mused on the subject a light began to shine on his memories as he began   
to remember the past as if it were a slide show in his mind.   
  
*The small girl held the treasure close as she cried with all her might for   
him not to go. She begged him to stay with her and swore that she would never   
let him go.*  
  
*The transformed girl who now appeared as a teenager cried as in her heart   
she beat the magical power that had changed her and turned herself back into   
a little girl. The small girl then ran to him for comfort in losing that   
which she wanted most but could not have yet.*  
  
*Her eyes lit up with a beautiful glow as he transformed from Pegasus into   
Elios before her and looking down at her he could not help but kiss her.*  
  
The breath he had been unknowingly holding came to him suddenly and he then   
understood. He knew what he had to do.   
  
***   
  
Small Lady decided she needed an alias to use. After all she wouldn't get   
very far if she told people her true name. She thought about all the names   
and faces of people she knew and decided to use the name Ikuko. Her mother of   
the past would be proud of her decision to go.   
  
Her feet ached and her shoulders slumped slightly as the weight of her pack   
was beginning to slow her. Slowly over the horizion she saw a small village.   
-Oh finally! I'm so hungry and I need a change of clothes!- She thought to   
herself, sounding like her young mother without realizing it.  
  
The ache and tire in her seemed to dissappear as she ran to the village and   
into a dressmaker's shop.  
  
A little bell that hung on the door chimed and a plump woman with worn hands   
but a charitable smile came out from a back room. "Welcome to Hilda's! How   
may I help you?"  
  
Small Lady smiled at the woman, liking her instantly. "Good day. I am in need   
of some new clothes. A pair of clothes to travel in and perhaps a good set of   
work clothes. Nothing too fancy but enough so that they will last a good   
while."   
  
The woman nodded and headed towards a stack of cloth. She sorted through the   
piles as she glanced over at Small Lady to make sure the colors and textures   
were right for her. As she hemmed and hawed to herself about measurements and   
thread types Small Lady looked around the quaint shop. The seamstresses here   
had great talent, especially in woven laces. Perhaps she should have a   
peacoat made to go over the work gown, one that she could wear to parties and   
the like. Yes, that sounded nice.   
  
"You have wonderful lace here. I've never seen a likeness. Perhaps I could   
have an peacoat made to go over the work gown with this lace as the   
trimmings?" The young woman requested.  
  
The older woman smiled and nodded her approval. "That can be arranged. Here   
are the materials that will be used. Do they please you?"  
  
The girl nodded and held the pile of cloth and string that the woman had   
handed to her. "Yes, they are just fine."  
  
"Wonderful! If you have time now I can get your measurements and begin on   
them today."  
  
"I have plenty of time." The pink haired girl smiled and followed the woman   
into a smaller room that was seperated from the main room by a curtain.   
  
After the measurements were finished Small Lady left the shop to find   
something to eat and a place to stay the night.   
  
*****End Part Three***** 


	5. Part Four: Pluto's Revelation

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Pluto's Revelation*****  
  
Serenity awoke to the sound of her husband snoring next to her. The curtains   
were pulled closed but a small sliver of light shone through next to her bed.   
The queen glanced at her bedside table and began to cry silently as she   
stared at the family picture taken just a year ago.  
  
She stood and walked over to her vanity where she stared at her reflection.   
Her usually composed face and perfectly placed features were all wrong. The   
hair she prided herself on was down and in every direction. Her face was   
suddenly wrinkled and worn and her eyes were red and puffy. The tears she had   
cried clung to her cheeks and dried.   
  
Serenity sighed and glanced back up at the mirror. She picked up her brush   
and began to run it through her hair. When her hair was reasonably behaving   
she pulled it all up in a bun at the top of her head and placed two black   
chopsticks through it to keep it in place.   
  
The tired woman went into the bathroom and cleaned her face off with cold   
water, causing her eyes to swell even more. She didn't care anymore. She   
wandered over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dark grey gown that she hated   
and never wore unless she had to. It would be fitting to wear something she   
didn't enjoy at this time. She didn't want to appear happy.   
  
And so she put the grey gown on and tied the laced up bodice as tight as she  
could. She found some black slippers and placed them on her feet and shuffled   
over to her vanity yet again to search for a broach of some kind and some   
earrings.   
  
As she shuffled through her jewelry she found a broach that had belonged to   
her mother. Not the queen, but the mother she remembered. The one who would   
smile and bake her all sorts of treats and give her a hug when she needed it   
and a scolding when she deserved it. The broach wasn't much, just a simple   
amethyst imbedded in a silver circlet. The woman felt drawn to it and decided   
to wear it.   
  
She put on some simple lip gloss and then found a large grey shawl which she   
placed over her head and draped down over her shoulders. Her reflection was   
different from the usual and she barely recognized the sad woman before her.   
  
It was time to begin her day as a woman who had lost that which was dearest   
to her.   
  
***  
  
Endymion mumbled something about having his hangover even in his dreams as he   
walked through the courtyard of his home during the Silver Millenium. He   
wondered why he was here as he didn't usually have dreams of his past life   
anymore.   
  
His answer came when a young man came up the steps on the other side of the   
courtyard and began to walk towards him in an eager stride.   
  
"Preist Elios, how good it is to see you again. Is there a problem or is this   
an informal visit?" Endymion asked as the young man came up to him and bowed.  
  
"There is a problem. It is my fault." Elios said as he continued to stare at   
the floor.   
  
"What is your fault?" The king asked as he glanced at the young man who was   
suddenly afraid to look at him.   
  
"I hurt her. I didn't notice and I never understood. She's running away from   
her life and her family because I was ignorant." The young priest mumbled.   
  
Endymion's eyes when wide as he stared at the young man. "What do you mean?   
How did you hurt Small Lady? Why would she run from us and her home because   
of you?"  
  
"Forgive me, please. I was afraid. I have loved her from afar since the first   
time I saw her. She's strong, beautiful, intelligent, and caring. But I   
cannot be with her. If I were to tell her of my feelings for her I would be   
subjecting her to eternal heartache. I thought I was helping her. I hurt her   
anyway."   
  
The king was surprised to see little drops of water landing on the dusty   
courtyard floor. Elios was crying.   
  
***  
  
Serenity walked down the hall lightly and came to a halt before the doors   
that stood between her and the answers she sought. With a great breath she   
pushed open one of the heavy doors and stepped through.   
  
The door closed behind her of it's own accord and the queen walked on through   
the darkness until she heard the voice she wanted to hear.   
  
"Good day my queen." The tall figure stepped forward and instantly there was   
a great deal more light in the room.   
  
"You know why I have come. This is not an informal visit among friends. I   
need answers. I must know that Small Lady will be all right. Please, I know   
you care for her as much as I do." The queen stared up at the taller sailor   
scout and begged with her eyes for the woman to ease her pain.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at the woman and nodded for her to sit in a chair next to   
her. "I knew she would do this. He has been blind for some time now and she   
cannot take the neglect anymore. It was nessecary for this to happen for her   
to find her true power."  
  
"Her true power? I don't understand. And who is this man you speak of? Is it   
the pegasus?" Serenity asked with a soft and quiet voice which was unusual to   
her.   
  
"Yes, her true power. Have you ever wondered why she had such weak attacks as   
Chibi Sailor Moon? It is because she has a power which is completely   
different than your moon powers. She is the genetic combination of yourself   
and her father, who is the holder of earth's powers. It is only logical to   
believe that she will have a hybrid of the two, making her more powerful   
than the both of you." At this Pluto stopped and let the queen take in this   
information.   
  
"I suppose it does make sense. I hadn't really thought of it like that   
before. But what of this man? Are we correct in thinking it is the pegasus?"  
  
"Yes and no. The pegasus was a form that the preist of Elysion took to   
protect himself and the golden crystal when Nephilenia attacked. So it would   
be more accurate to say that he is the preist Elios and not the pegasus."   
The tall sailor of time sat in front of the queen. Her eyes were serious but   
glistened with knowledge and mirth. She was happy that she was finally   
becoming useful again.   
  
"So how did he neglect her? What was he ignorant of?"  
  
Pluto smiled and laughed a little. "Why he has been ignorant of the same   
things you are! Small Lady's love for him. I cannot tell you anymore. It is   
time for you to go."  
  
With that Sailor Pluto walked into the darkness leaving a very shocked and   
uncertain Serenity behind her.  
  
*****End Part Four***** 


	6. Part Five: Elios's Fate

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Elios's Fate*****  
  
The king was angry but he understood why the young preist had done what he   
did to his daughter's heart. He knew how hard it was to admit that it was   
all right to love the woman of your dreams. That by loving her and standing   
by her she would be protected and happy. He had gone through the same with   
his Usako.   
  
So the man did the one thing he could think of. He hugged the boy before him   
and made a decision. "You will no longer be the preist of Elysion. I will   
appoint a new preist and you shall go on a mission."  
  
Elios froze at this. His worst fears were coming true! He was losing his role   
in life. He knew there was nothing he could do about it so he listened to   
the king, hoping for a chance to redeem himself.   
  
"Do not fear. This is not a punishment. You shall go as a normal young man.   
I will see to it that you have what you need and you will be on your own from   
there. I expect you to bring my daughter back to me."  
  
This mission was given to him without choice but he would gladly give all he   
had to go and find her. He would search for her and when he found her his   
maiden would be safe once again. "Yes, your majesty."  
  
At that he bowed greatly before his king. Endymion focused on his power and   
a shimmering translucent glitter enveloped the priest. He appeared the same   
with exception to one item, the jewel that was embedded in his forhead was no   
longer there.   
  
"Come to the palace and ask to be taken to the rose garden. I will meet you   
there. You will be expected in five days or I will assume your love for my   
daughter is untrue and begin the search myself."   
  
With that the boy was ejected from the king's dream.  
  
***  
  
"Ikuko! Get back here you little sneak!" A small girl with curly brown hair   
squealed as she ran after the taller young woman. "That's mine!"  
  
"Do you mean this cookie?" Small Lady, now known to all in the tavern as   
Ikuko, held out a handful of crumbs to the girl. The pink haired girl giggled   
and fell to the floor with mirth. She hadn't had this much fun since she   
tortured her young mother in the past!  
  
The little girl, who appeared to be ten, stood above Ikuko with her arms   
crossed. Her small foot was tapping on the floor as she duplicated her   
mother's 'angry look' as best as she could.  
  
"Oh Tanya don't take it so personally! I'm sorry I ate your cookie but it was   
the last one and I was SO hungry! You already had two and I hadn't ate at all   
today. If I didn't eat that cookie I was going to wither away into nothing!"   
Ikuko continued wailing and moaning not knowing how much she was turning   
into her mother.   
  
The large woman from the dress shop came in through the front entrance of the   
small house built along the side of the taven carrying a basket full of food.   
"Ikuko did you wash those clothes like I asked you to while I was gone to the   
market?" She was Hilda, the woman who owned the dress shop. Her husband   
Barton owned the tavern and they had both agreed to allow Ikuko to stay and   
school their daughter.  
  
Ikuko glanced up from the floor and went pale. "Umm.. I don't remember?" Her   
voice was laced with embarassment. Tanya laughed at her predicament and felt   
she was even now.   
  
Until her mother asked her if she had gone out and got the logs for the   
fireplace. Tanya squirmed under her mother's glare and the portly woman   
laughed at both the girls and shooed them out the door to do their chores.  
  
"You girls best be done before Barton is home or he'll have your hides!" With   
that she closed the door and went to begin cooking the evening meal.  
  
***  
  
Serenity padded down the halls slowly, never looking up at another or   
smiling, just walking endlessly through her home. Everyone worried for her   
greatly. The palace itself seemed to be dark and dreary. It was as if the   
queen's home was sharing in her sorrow.   
  
Hotaru was not much better. She already wore a great deal of black and grey   
but her face was now contorted into an everlasting frown. She was so hurt and   
lonely that Haruka and Michiru had to take her away on a vacation to protect   
her from becoming Sailor Saturn and ending life.  
  
Sailor Pluto would no longer appear and no one could reach her in any way.   
She had locked herself away at the gates of time and would see no one.   
  
Endymion had awoken but wanted to stay asleep. His hangover was gone but his   
whole family was a mess and his home was depressing. He spent his entire day   
in his personal rose garden and nurtured the one things that would never fail   
to return.   
  
Rei spent her days with Artemis, Luna, and Diana. She ran about the palace as   
if nothing had happened and would attempt to make the others laugh and be   
their usual happy selves. It angered her that everyone would wither away all   
because Small Lady decided to grow up.   
  
Makoto kept searching the princess' room for clues so she could begin a   
manhunt for 'the bad guys'. She wasn't very depressed but she was sad and   
only wanted to bring Small Lady back.   
  
Minako would wander around and adjust things that weren't 'perfect' for Small   
Lady's return. She was certain that their princess would come home as soon as   
she noticed the error of her ways and she wanted everything just right. Some   
could hear her quoting in her usual incorrect manner about how 'hearts are   
where the home is' and other such odd phrases.  
  
Ami began to become loud and would make noise for most of the day and night.   
She only slept when her body could no longer sustain on the energy she had   
and many times she would drink a great deal of coffee just to keep her awake   
further. She was extremely clumsly and would never eat with the others. She   
felt as if it were her fault that Small Lady had run away.   
  
Ceres, Pallas, and Vesta all left with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. They all   
agreed that upsetting Ceres anymore was not a good idea. Juno had the option   
of going with them but decided to stay and help Makoto.  
  
Four days had passed and Elios had not arrived yet.   
  
*****End Part Five***** 


	7. Part Six: The Unknown Visitor

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****The Unknown Visitor*****  
  
The entire palace of Crystal Tokyo was a depressing mess. A tall man with   
light blue hair and bright green eyes stepped up to the entrance and   
wondered just what was going on. It was usually so cheery and nice here but   
never like this.The man began to worry as he wandered through the palace   
wondering where everyone was.   
  
"Shaun! How good it is to see you again!" Rei ran up in her swimsuit carrying   
a beach towel and some suntan lotion. "I'm just off to the beach. Unlike   
everything else around here I'm not going to waste MY life away!"  
  
"Where is my wife? Is she all right?" Shaun glanced at the oddly happy Rei   
with eyes full of questions.   
  
"Oh, Ceres is with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Pallas, and Vesta. They went on   
a vacation and didn't invite me! Wasn't that just so rude of them? Oh well.   
I'm off to the beach! See you later Shaun!" With that Rei ran off.   
  
"What is going on here?!" The poor distraught man decided it was time he   
found Endymion and ask him. As he began to walk off down the halls in   
search for the king a young man with white hair came stumbling into the   
palace.  
  
"May I help you?" Shaun asked this stranger.   
  
"Water, please I need some water." The young man choked out as he fell to his   
knees on the floor. Shaun ran into a nearby study and brought the boy some   
water. The younger man smiled as thanks and then drank as if he hadn't had   
a drink in days, possibly weeks. "I was stranded out in a desert. I didn't   
know which direction to go and once I found a village they told me the palace  
was on the other side of the desert! I couldn't get any food from them,   
having no money, but they were kind enough to give me some water. It just   
wasn't enough." The boy said this through ragged breaths and coughed sand up   
a couple times.   
  
"What is your name?" Shaun asked the boy. He was very curious about what this   
young man was up to.   
  
"My name is Elios."  
  
***  
  
"Ikuko! I've had to write this same sentance ten times already! Can't we go   
on to something else?" Tanya begged her friend and tutor.  
  
Ikuko smiled but shook her head. "You will continue to write that sentance   
until you get it right. No mistakes."  
  
"Why? It isn't as if I'm going to be royalty or rich or anything. I'm going   
to grow up and then I'll own mama's shop and whomever I marry will run papa's   
tavern. It's the way things go. So who cares if I sound like a simple   
peasant? That's what I'll be." The girl pleaded her case to the pink haired   
woman before her.   
  
"I've already said no. And just because it is the most obvious path for your   
life does not mean that you must take it. You can be anything you want to be.   
Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Ikuko thought back to her life just a   
few days ago as Small Lady, princess and sole heiress to the throne of   
Crystal Tokyo. Decendant of Sailor Moon, destined to take on the role of the   
champion of justice someday.   
  
Tanya noticed how her tutor had gone off in a world of her own and so she   
sighed and continued writing the annoying sentance, still unsure what she   
was doing wrong.   
  
***  
  
Serenity sat in the gazebo in one of the many beautiful gardens surrounding   
her home and thought about the recent events. She wasn't angry with her   
daughter. In fact she was pleased that her little girl was deciding to grow   
up and claim her own destiny.   
  
"But why did you have to go so far from home to do it? Why did you have to   
leave? Was it me? Was I smothering your creativity? I don't understand! We   
were always more than just mother and daughter. You were my one pure friend!   
I was hoping that I was the same for you." The woman spoke this with all the   
force of emotion she felt in her heart. No one could hear it, of course. As   
the wave of emotions finished it's peak in her heart every drop came tumbling   
down and she crumbled in tears.   
  
*****End Part Six***** 


	8. Part Seven: Laughter Returns

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Laughter Returns*****  
  
"Ohh! I'm never going to get it right!" Ikuko wailed as she attempted for the   
sixth time to do the simple braid in her hair. Deciding to try again she   
picked up the simple brush that sat in her lap and ran it through her hair   
with all the frustration she felt for the simple task.   
  
Hilda walked in and laughed at the sight before her. Ikuko had beautiful hair   
of which she had never seen a likeness before. The coloring was deep and   
rich, never to waver, and the texture was smooth and silky fine. And here she   
was tearing it up with her brush.   
  
"Can't get the braid I showed you?" She asked as she made her presence known   
to the girl.   
  
Ikuko blushed and bit her lip as she tried to explain that she had never been   
taught but one hair style in her entire life. She didn't say anything though   
as Hilda took the brush from her hand and began to stroke her ratted tresses.  
  
"Today is an important day my dear and you must look your very best. You   
haven't changed your mind have you?" The large woman asked the girl as she   
braided her hair.   
  
"No. I think it will be an exciting adventure. I've never done something like   
this and I'd like to see how things go. Tell me just what happens at this   
festival?" Ikuko glanced up at the woman in the mirror before her waiting for   
more information.  
  
"Well, as you probably have noticed, this village is overflowing with girls   
and young women. Because of the area and vegitation we are mainly a cloth and   
grain supplier. Unfortunately not many places need cloth or grain and we have   
such a hard time if we cannot sell that which we do not use to get what we   
need." She finished the braid that went down Ikuko's back in a widened   
fishtail and tied it with a small red ribbon. "There is another village on   
the other side of the desert to the south which is overflowing with boys and   
young men. Because of their area and vegitation they are mainly glass blowers   
and iron workers. You were probably four or five when these two villages   
decided it would be of mutual benifit if we had a yearly festival were all   
the young women and young men could meet."  
  
  
"That makes sense but I don't understand what each town supplies has anything   
to do with it." Ikuko said while applying some cherry shade lipstick.  
  
"Each boy and girl in their town will be supported by their parents, a   
business owner who has no children of age, or an elderly towns person who   
cannot have children anymore. The girl will come with goods of cloth and   
grain for her fiancee's family. And the boy will come with goods of glass and   
iron for his future bride's family. It's all very simple. Oh if we don't   
leave now we won't be there in time to rent a good room! It takes two days to   
get there on horseback and we have a full carrige!" Hilda ran from the room   
to hurridly pack the carrige.  
  
The part of Ikuko that was still Small Lady screamed out to not go to this   
festival. She couldn't marry someone just for trade purposes! She wanted to   
marry for love! Ikuko controlled her urges and stood her ground. She had to   
go. These people had given her so much.   
  
***  
  
Elios nervously stepped into the dining room which was surprisingly full. Rei   
had spread the word that a mysterious visitor would make themselves known   
today and everyone was curious despite the constant lingering depression. All   
eyes turned to the young man who was wearing a crimson red satin shirt and   
black dress pants that Shaun had 'found' for him. He and Shaun had become   
quick friends and both felt they were unworthy of their objects of affection.  
  
The white haired boy turned to the king and queen and bowed to them both   
before seating himself between Shaun and Minako. Everyone suddenly burst into   
laughter.   
  
Serenity overpowered all with her mirth as she began to cry from the strain   
of her laughter. She was dressed in the same pale grey gown and shawl but   
even in such dreary clothes she appeared beautiful the moment the smile took   
to her face. "Pardon our rude laughter Elios. We are not accustomed to having   
formalities in the family dining room. Your actions were greatly amusing."  
  
Elios blushed and stared at the table before him. "Forgive my ignorance. I   
was taught from a very young age to bow before royalty when you first see   
them in any meeting, even meals. But that was in Elysion." His amber eyes   
took on a haunted appearance.   
  
The rest of the meal went on in a lively manner as everyone felt eased by   
Elios's arrival. Everyone knew that he would find Small Lady and bring her   
back.  
  
***  
  
They were now on the edge of the desert and the family had decided to stop   
for the night. They would need the rest to make it across the vast space of   
sand in time to get a decent room.  
  
Ikuko decided she would take a walk and gaze at the stars. She remembered   
her mother telling her so many wonderful things about the stars above. The   
moon shone brightly and a star twinkled and fell to the west.   
  
"I miss you too mother. I hope you can still love me after what I have done.   
I just can't stand around and wait for this to come to me. I don't have a   
nice guardian cat who comes to me and tells me what to do to make it easy on   
me!" She didn't know why she was talking aloud to herself but as she was her   
body shook and a surge of power swept through her. Very little power, but   
enough to cause her to faint.   
  
The sands blew over the young woman who lay apon their terrain. The sky   
darkened and thick clouds emerged, blocking all light.  
  
*****End Part Seven***** 


	9. Part Eight: Journey To The Festival

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Journey To The Festival*****  
  
Rei ran around the hall banging on doors and waking everyone she could up   
from their slumber. It was morning already but most were still tired, too   
tired to fight back.   
  
Elios answered her knock when she arrived at his door at the end of the hall.   
She was surprised since everyone else had been asleep but also relieved that   
she wasn't the only one who actually lived around here.   
  
"Good morning Elios!" She cheered as she began to head off to wake Artemis,   
Luna, and Diana.   
  
"What are you waking everyone up for? Is there an important event I don't   
know about?" He questioned the woman as she turned to leave.   
  
Rei stopped and smiled. "It's the Trade Festival of Lionne and Desertside.   
The King and Queen are required to go at least every three years and this is   
the year. With nearly all of our scouts away we will all have to go. I'm so   
excited! I've only gone once and I can't wait to go again. I just love   
festivals. And it's so hard to go when everyone is gazing at you like you're   
a mutant, but they won't be gazing at me they will be gazing at Serenity and   
Endymion so I can have some fun!" Her face became mischevious and she began   
to chuckle as all sorts of ideas ran through her mind.   
  
"Will I have to go?"   
  
"I don't think you have to but I'm sure you could if you wanted to! You   
should! I'm sure you will love it!"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear to any sort of celebration."   
  
"Oh well I'll get Luna and she and I can get you some nice clothes. Relax,   
everything will be taken care of." With that she practially skipped down the   
hall, leaving him alone in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Ikuko groaned as she began to wake up. She expected to be on the hot sand but   
instead she felt as if she were moving. Instantly she opened her eyes and   
was greeted by the noontime sun.   
  
"Augh!" She shut her eyes quickly and covered them with her hands. "Who put   
that giant bright THING in the sky!?"  
  
Laughter could be heard from above and the familiar voice of Barton came out   
to her. "We were wondering if you would wake up today or not. Tanya found you   
out about half a mile from the wagon. You shouldn't have wandered off like   
that. It can be dangerous out here. There are theives who live in this   
desert."  
  
The young woman sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes a little. "I can take care   
of myself. I just got a little tired."   
  
The man laughed again and shook his head. "My you are a stubborn little one,   
aren't you?"  
  
"I get it from my mother." She said it without thinking about the open   
invitation she was giving to the man.   
  
"What is your mother like?" He questioned.   
  
She smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him. He was a smart man who knew   
how to ask the right questions and not intrude on a person. "She's strong,   
beautiful, graceful, and very caring. I wish I could be half as selfless as   
she is, but I'm not. People are drawn to her generous and happy nature and   
everyone always smiles and laughs when she is around. She is truly a lady."  
  
Barton smiled as he continued to drive on and glanced back into the wagon   
where Ikuko sat between Hilda and Tanya who were taking a nap to escape the   
heat.   
  
"She sounds like a wonderful woman. But don't you worry Ikuko, you may not be   
your mother but you are still a wonderful woman as well. She is probably   
very proud of that."   
  
The girl seemed to digest this slowly and rejected most of it bit by bit. He   
smiled and shook his head all the while hoping that the girl he had grown to   
love as much as his own daughter would find peace with her family.  
  
***  
  
Serenity whined for the fifth time that morning about having to go to the   
'stupid festival'. She loved festivals and this one was no different but she   
hated being idolized and not being able to have any fun. It was so boring!  
  
Her husband laughed as he prepared his belongings for the teleportation. It   
was easier to teleport to the festival than to walk or ride and the desert   
made driving impossible. All the villagers liked it when they teleported   
anyway.   
  
Nearly Everyone was ready but as they prepared to leave one person would   
always break from the ring and cry out that they had forgotten something.   
This had been going on for the past ten minuites and the entire time Elios   
was studying a map to determine where they were going. It was the village he   
had been in before. The people were nice there so he was glad to go and   
discover more of this land. Perhaps he would find Small Lady there?   
  
The young man's thoughts turned to his maiden and he wanted to be off in   
search of her as fast as he could. With all the others running around for   
last minute items he was becoming agitated. He picked up his small suitcase   
of belongings and then he did something which shocked all in the room.   
  
He dissappeared.  
  
*****End Part Eight***** 


	10. Part Nine: The Desert

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****The Desert*****  
  
"Great, I'm back in the desert again." Elios turned in search of any signs of   
civilization and found nothing but endless sand. He sighed and glared down at   
his suitcase as if it were the simple bag's fault for his predicament.   
  
"How did I get out here?!" He felt drawn towards one direction and so he   
began to walk that way, trudging through the sand and wondering why he was   
cursed to have to walk through here again.  
  
The sun beat down on him harshly as he walked. One hour later he fainted from   
heat exhaustion.   
  
And this is how Barton and Hilda found him. Face down in the sand with one   
arm clutching to his suitcase. They both looked at each other and agreed that   
it would be best to take him to Desertside with them.   
  
Barton lifted the boy and placed him in the wagon next to his sleeping   
daughter. As he closed the flap Ikuko rode up to him on her horse.   
  
"Are we taking a rest here? Did something happen? I was riding along enjoying   
the beautiful day and when I turned around you were gone!" She said this all   
at once as if she didn't require air to speak.   
  
"No nothing is wrong." He answered her questions all at once.   
  
"Go ahead and enjoy the day my dear, you won't be able to ride alone for much   
longer. All of the young men will be trying for you attentions!" Hilda said   
this with a voice full of laughter as her husband lifted himself back onto   
the wagon and they began moving again.  
  
***  
  
"Where did he go!?" Rei screeched as she glared at the spot where the boy   
once stood as if it would give her answers.  
  
Serenity, who was tired of all of this just simply said: "I think it's pretty   
obvious that he teleported somewhere. Maybe he had a date or something. Who   
knows? Can we go and get this over with now!?"  
  
"Elios can take care of himself and since few even know of his existance it   
is unlikely that he's in any danger. We should go and hope he meets us   
there." Endymion said this with a sigh of relief that everyone was finally   
ready.   
  
They all stood in a circle and then teleported to Desertside market square.   
  
***  
  
-How did I end up in the desert again and why do I feel like I'm in motion?-  
Elios wondered to himself as he blinked up towards the darkened blue sky. It   
was nearly seven at night from what he could tell.   
  
He sat up slowly and glanced around only to be greeted by a little girl who   
had far too many freckles for her small face to contain. "Good Evening! My   
name is Tanya, what's yours?" She asked and stared up at the stranger with   
wide eyes.   
  
Before he could answer her Barton called out "We're here!"   
  
The little girl suddenly became excited and hopped around inside the wagon   
all the while chanting "I'm going to the festival!" repeatedly.   
  
Ikuko who was on her horse and far ahead of them was waiting. Barton slowed   
the cart before the inn and helped his wife out as Tanya climbed down from   
the back. The girls all went inside to secure the room and left Barton to   
deal with the cart and luggage.   
  
Ikuko and Elios hadn't even seen each other through the entire day of being   
less than a few feet from the other.   
  
Elios stepped out and shook Barton's hand. "Thank you for your assistance. I   
would have never made it without your family's help. I'll just be on my way   
now."  
  
The older man smiled and nodded. "It was our pleasure. Don't go wandering   
through any more deserts alone!" With that he chuckled and went about   
securing his wagon.   
  
***  
  
A large bell could be heard ringing through the town. Hilda ran in and told   
the girls to get on their gowns. It was time for the festival to begin!  
  
The part of Ikuko that was still Small Lady again wondered if this was such   
a good idea.   
  
*****End Part Nine***** 


	11. Part Ten: The Dress

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****The Dress*****  
  
She turned to her gown and stared at it. It was just how she had requested.   
Just how she remembered it. The exact replica of the gown she wore as Black   
Lady. She didn't want it to be flirtatious or dangerous, but because it was   
the perfect gown for her. Black was a wonderful color on her and the red   
only enhanced her eyes.   
  
Ikuko knew that she didn't have to fool anyone here. She WAS flirtatious and   
dangerous. No, she didn't have to hide anymore. These people accepted her.  
  
The young woman sighed and pulled her dress on over her slim figure. She   
glanced at her reflection and remembered the one main reason she wanted this   
dress above others.   
  
It made her feel beautiful.   
  
***  
  
Serenity grumbled something about not being able to make the first appearance   
due to lying about being happy and how it was unroyal to decive her subjects.   
  
Her husband laughed and pulled her into his arms and a loving embrace. "It   
will be all right Usako. Don't you worry. I'll be there for you."   
  
She turned to putty in his hands and gazed up at him as if she were a love   
struck fourteen year old girl yet again.   
  
And then as her luck would have it someone cleared their throat from the   
vacinity of the floor. "It's time to go. Everyone is waiting on you." Artemis   
said with a look of apology for ruining the private moment.   
  
"Thank you Artemis. We'll be there in just a moment." Endymion said as he   
took one last look at his wife and kissed her just for being beautiful. She   
blushed a lovely shade of pink and smiled.   
  
They walked out the doors and into the hall leading to the gazebo in the main   
market where they always made their first appearances. Suddenly the king   
stopped in mid stride and looked at his wife. "There's something missing."   
  
She glanced around herself wondering what he was talking about and thinking   
she may have forgotten to put some lip gloss on or had a run in her hose or   
any of the other trival stupid things girls think of when they are nervous.   
"What is it? Did I forget something?!"  
  
He smiled and tucked a deep red rose, perfectly trimmed and cut so that it   
would have no thorns to scar her, behind her right ear. "Now we can go."   
  
The woman smiled and leaned in to kiss her husband again. He was always so   
sweet and full of surprises. And he knew just how to make her smile.   
  
The happy couple came out of the hall and onto the gazebo before the town and   
guests and the guard who had come followed behind.   
  
Everyone cheered for the royal couple and Serenity was beginning to think she   
could do this when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something   
she thought she would never see again.   
  
-It couldn't be! Could it?- She wondered as she glanced around nervously   
looking for any sign that what she saw was true or not. And then she saw her.   
Or at least, she saw the backside of her. Black Lady! Her grip on her   
husband's arm tightened and her well manicured nails dug into his flesh.   
  
He glanced over at her wondering what was wrong. No one had seemed to have   
seen what she did. She was beginning to wonder if she had imagined it all.   
  
And then the woman she thought was Black Lady was being called to by a small   
girl in a pink taffetta dress. The woman turned to the left slightly but   
didn't turn all the way. Serenity strained to hear the name the girl was   
calling and was shocked to hear what she did. -IKUKO!?!-   
  
It was at this moment that Ikuko turned completely to face Tanya and the   
queen fainted.   
  
*****End Part Ten***** 


	12. Part Eleven: Misunderstandings

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Misunderstandings*****  
  
"Oh noooo! This is NOT happening!" Ikuko wailed as the entire festival began   
to worry over the queen. The guard and her father glanced over to where the   
queen had been looking, hoping for some sign as to what had caused her to   
faint, and saw the backside of Black Lady running from them.   
  
The innocent villagers were all still and murmuring to themselves, wondering   
what was going on. Tanya was afraid and was running through the crowd after   
Ikuko.   
  
"Ikuko! Come back! Where are you going?" The small girl cried but could not   
be heard over the crowd.   
  
Minako, Makoto, and Juno began to run after who they thought was Black Lady.   
  
Ikuko ran blindly through the crowd who parted before her and ran directly   
into someone wearing a wonderful scent of cologne. -Too bad I won't have time   
to talk to him.- She thought and then immediately reprimanded herself. This   
was no time to be thinking about flirting.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm so sorry for running into.." Her words trailed off as she saw   
who she had run into. Tall and fair frame, white hair that never behaved, and   
deep amber eyes full of emotion.   
  
"Maiden. You're all right!" He pulled her close in an embrace only to be   
shoved to the ground by her.   
  
"They sent you after me didn't they!? You're with them!" She ran off crying   
in agony but didn't get but ten feet before she fell, screaming in pain. The   
high pitched scream caused all to stare at her and a wide circle to form   
around her.   
  
Barton and Hilda ran up to her ready to comfort her but the young woman stood   
and stared at them. "Stay away from me! Please!" She yelled at them as she   
fell in pain again.   
  
Elios stood and ran over to her. He kneeled and pulled her into his arms. He   
kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair as she shook with pain. "You   
can't make me leave you. I will always be there for you. And now that I am   
just a normal man I will always be here loving you. You can not stop that."  
  
She stared up at him, her face pale and tears streaming down her face. "Why?"   
She asked with a small voice.   
  
"Because you will always be beautiful to me. In spirit, in body, and in mind.   
You are my maiden. The woman I have loved from afar since the day I saw her."   
  
The villagers around were touched by the scene and the guard who had just   
arrived with their king and queen had no idea what was going on. Hilda was   
explaining things to Minako when Ikuko stood.   
  
She wobbled as she tried to gain her strength and she stared at the people   
around her. Her body began to glow slightly and the moon crecent appeared on   
her forehead.   
  
It was upside down.  
  
***  
  
Pluto sighed and grumbled something about people trying to rush things and   
messing everything up.   
  
"I suppose it is time for me to go before they ruin this." She waved her time   
key staff and dissappeared.   
  
*****End Part Eleven***** 


	13. Part Twelve: Transformation

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Transformation*****  
  
"NO!" Serenity screamed as she began to run towards her daughter. "You can't   
do this again! We all love you!"   
  
A fog appeared before the queen and she ran into the tall frame of Sailor   
Pluto. The woman glanced up at the scout with relief in her eyes. "Stop her   
Pluto! Tell her this isn't right! Help me!" She began to sob as she noticed   
that the soldier of time was holding her in place, keeping her from her   
daughter. "Let me go!" She cried.   
  
"Do not attempt to stop this. This is her destiny." The sailor scout said in   
her all empowering voice. Everyone had no choice but to obey and believe   
what she said.   
  
They stared at the girl as she fell to the ground and writhed in pain. "It is   
your own doing that she is in so much pain during the transformation. You   
never taught her that this is right and her body is rejecting it." Pluto   
explained to the frightened queen.   
  
The woman didn't hear her as she cried and stared at the hunched over form of   
her daughter. -Why is this happening?!- Her mind screamed but no answers   
came.   
  
And then the pink haired woman stood. The crecent was indeed upside down. But   
there was something different. An orb was directly under the crecent, as if   
the moon was behind it.   
  
The queen stared at the symbol on her daughter's forehead and suddenly she   
understood. "The Earth. The genetic combination of Mamo-chan and myself. Why   
didn't I think of it before?" No one heard her say any of this, it was too   
soft and all eyes were on the woman with the unusual symbol on her head.   
  
She said no phrases, held no magical tool, just stood and turned her face   
towards the sky. Her body glowed and and her clothes dissappeared as her full   
transformation began to take place.   
  
At first it seemed a great deal like the sailor scouts own transformations   
but there was a difference in how the young woman moved. She held her arms up,   
wrist to wrist, palms extended as if she were pushing something on top of   
her. Large ribbons fanned out from her form and began to wrap around her body   
forming a simple body suit. It was like her old one in shape, only without   
the sailor collar. The color was a bright silver that glittered like a full   
moon.  
  
The sleeves were long and went to her mid arm and they draped out from her   
elbows in a very mideval style. The back was low, almost to her waist and   
showed her creamy skin. Her arms went down and she wrapped them around   
her waist as she began to spin like a figure skater. Her left leg came out   
and her foot turned towards her knee as small boots appeared which were brown   
and only went to just above her ankles. They were flat heeled and had what   
appeared to be a forest design on the outer edge of the heel in black.   
  
Her arms came out again only this time stretched out to each side and limp.   
Each hand began to become wrapped in small brown leather gloves that had no   
fingers. She continued to spin in this style as a skirt and cape appeared.   
  
The skirt was knee length and the same silver white as her body suit. Stripes   
in a 'v' shape went from her waist and down towards the bottom of her skirt.   
The first was a deep orange, like the sun during sunsets. The second was a   
dark indigo as deep as the far reaches of space. The third was a pale   
white-yellow, like the light from the moon reflected towards earth.   
  
As she turned the skirt spun about her waist and the cape came into view,   
draping from her shoulders to her knees. The inside was the same indigo as   
the stripe on her skirt. The outside was the same silver as her body suit.   
  
She continued to spin as her hands came to her waist and her body shook with   
the power for the final stages of her transformation. The pale white-yellow   
that was on her skirt appeared as light eyeshadow on her eyelids. Teardrop   
earrings dangled from small crecent stubs. They were deep sapphires like the   
blue of the oceans. Around her neck was a loose necklace which had what   
appeared to be heart crystal shaped jewels hanging from it.   
  
Deep ruby lipstick covered her lips and a pale rose blush fell on her cheeks.   
Her hair began to blow with a wind that came from no where and everywhere at   
once. A circlet of gold formed around her head and through her hair, just   
above the mysterious symbol of her power. Her small hair curled tightly and   
seemed to be sprinkled with silver and gold on the ends giving her face an   
iridescent glow.   
  
Suddenly she stopped spinning and leaped into the air. Feathers fell around   
her and onto her audience. Her arms came out before her as wings unfolded   
from beneath her cape. They stretched and flapped once before the girl turned   
and landed before Elios.   
  
In her hands was a long staff of gold. There was an intricate pattern of life   
along the thin rod. Some creatures were recognizable as elephants, and deer,   
and other such animals of earth. Others were unknown to this planet from a   
time long ago. The top of the staff was capped by a filigree heart   
surrounding a large triangle shaped crystal.  
  
She opened her red eyes and stared at the man before her. "If you truly feel   
the way you do I must insist that you prove your heart." Her voice was   
oddly deep and flowed like a caress over everyone who heard it.   
  
"How do I prove my feelings?" He asked her as he stared into her eyes.   
  
"That is for you to decide." She smiled and then leapt into the air, flying   
away.   
  
Serenity began to sob again as her daughter fled. She turned and glared at   
Pluto. "Tell me what happened!"   
  
The sailor of time just smiled and stared at the form who was flying away to   
the north. "Welcome, Sailor Earth." With that she vanished into a hazy fog,   
returning to the gates of time.   
  
*****End Part Twelve***** 


	14. Part Thirteen: Sailor Earth

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
This is a story about Small Lady/Chibi-Usa/Reenie and Elios/Pegasus/Helios.   
Please read the author's notes file before this so that you can understand   
some of my reasons for certain plot twists and character attitudes.   
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****Sailor Earth*****  
  
Elios stood and growled. "She is so stubborn!" He yelled as he began to run   
in the direction of the slowly fading form of Sailor Earth.   
  
"Why don't you teleport?" Makoto asked him as he ran by. She watched with   
amusement as he stopped and turned towards her.   
  
His face held a smirk as he turned back towards the north. "No thanks." He   
said as his shirt tore and fell into pieces on the ground. His wings came out   
and he opened them wide. They were twice the wingspan of Sailor Earth's wings,   
possibly more.   
  
He turned to face the shocked sailor scouts, king and queen. "She knows I can   
fly too. What she doesn't know is that I can fly twice as fast as she can.   
I've been practicing for a while, after all." He waved to the others as he   
lifted into the air. "I'll find her." He said to the worried queen. Then he   
flew off in the direction of his affections.   
  
***  
  
The woman stopped and landed on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She could see   
her home from here. Looking dreary and dismal with no life to habitat it.   
  
"Wow. That was amazing. How did I do that?" She lifted again and floated down   
to the beach. Her reflection was one she didn't recognize. A woman stood   
before her, one who knew her place in life. Not a girl who was unsure of   
herself. Sailor Earth.   
  
That's what Pluto had called her. Was she really the true soldier of the   
Earth? She sat and thought about it.   
  
Many wondered about the existance of a sailor for the earth. After all there   
was a sailor scout for every planet except earth, the earth's moon, even   
some asteroids had sailor scouts. Why not earth? It was the only planet left   
with any sentient life on it and had the most energy of all the planets now.   
  
Shouldn't there be a guardian for this planet alone? Not a babysitter from   
the moon, but a real solider who stood for her home?  
  
Some speculated that a random girl would surface as the sailor of earth. She   
always found those stories silly since her father was the only living   
decendant of the earth's powers. Well, he and Elios. They were the only ones   
who could pass the power of the earth on.   
  
It was well known that only a woman could be a sailor scout and so her father   
was not thought of as Sailor Earth. That would be degrading.   
  
Others thought that perhaps Endymion of the Silver Millenium had a sister he   
had forgotten. It WAS possible, but improbable. Even if such a girl had   
existed she had most likely died during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. If she   
had lived she hadn't shown up yet. And the likelyhood of a sailor's powers   
remaining dormant for that long was slim.   
  
That left one option. Herself.   
  
***   
  
Elios flew as his mind wondered about this power of his. True, he was a child   
of Elysion so it was no doubt that he would have some powers still. He knew   
he would still have the wings and be able to fly. The wings were a permanent   
part of him since he became the Pegasus.   
  
But what of the teleportation? That was an unusual trait. He never knew he   
had the ability to do that.   
  
Lost in thought he almost forgot what he was flying for as he flew past the   
beautiful form of the tall sailor who came from inside his Maiden. He stopped   
and stared at her for a few moments, unsure if she was approachable.   
  
She turned, hearing the flap of his wings and his heavy breathing. The woman   
began to cry as he landed on the beach a few feet from her and she ran into   
his arms.   
  
Her body could no longer sustain the transformation and she found herself in   
her gown yet again. "What happened to me?" She asked, hoping for an answer.   
  
"You had to find your true power. Your dream mirror would never be able to   
heal properly if you did not find your true self. Are you not happy?" He was   
unsure if the transformation had healed the ever growing crack in her dream   
mirror and was beginning to worry if he would have to watch her die.   
  
"I suppose I am a little. It was a wonderful feeling. And knowing my mother   
saw everything made it greater." She said as she snuggled into his warm   
embrace. The sun was going down and a wind was picking up.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
The woman stared up at him with questioning eyes. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
"For hurting you so. I never knew that I was doing that. I thought it was   
better to stay away. Since I could not leave Elysion to be with you I felt   
it was better to not tell you at all and subject you to heartache. And I   
wouldn't have asked to have to come and be with me. That would be like   
capturing a star only to lock it away and allow no one to see it's beauty."  
  
"Oh Elios. For so long I felt you didn't care for me but a friend. It hurt to   
know that someday I would be required to marry and never be able to love   
you. I do, I really do love you." She cried into his chest and he turned her   
face up towards him.   
  
He wiped her tears away and smiled. Her eyes danced about with the longing   
and fear she felt inside. He knew of only one thing to do to remove those   
fears. He bent down and kissed her.  
  
With that kiss the crack in Princess Small Lady Serenity 'Ikuko's dream   
mirror burned into closure as her true dreams began to turn into reality.  
  
*****End Part Thirteen***** 


	15. Final Thoughts

The Cracked Mirror  
Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
*****Final Thoughts*****  
  
This is the end of this chapter in a history which has many different stories   
to tell. I'll probably write about this again, and most likely soon. However,   
I believe it is time for me to move on to another chapter and leave this one   
to rest.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed it and I loved everyone's reviews. Don't hesitate to   
contact me and tell me what you think I should write about next. The more   
ideas I have the more likely I am to use them!   
  
Again, thank you for reading and a special thanks to those who remained   
devoted fans through this entire work.   
  
Until next time. :)  
  
P.S. I LOVE art, but I'm a rare artist. I would really like pictures of some   
of the scenes in 'The Cracked Mirror' and if any of you would like to draw   
them please feel free. Send them to me, please!! If I get enough of them I'll   
post the entire story again only in html format so I can show the pictures!   
The two scenes I'd really like are the transformation scene and the scene   
where Serenity is looking at herself in the mirror with the grey gown on.   
  
*****THE END***** 


End file.
